


Sunday, in the Park

by EvilMuffins



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Surreal, glitch in the matrix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22355638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/pseuds/EvilMuffins
Summary: “Oh…” Sonia’s face fell. Gundam knew more about animals than anyone. If he said that it had only been nothing more than a rabbit, then it must be so. But at the same time, Sonia trusted in herself and knew what she had seen.“I am glad to hear it.” A smirk crossed his face. “Thankfully, the fact that your eyes were closed shielded you from the horrors of my true form, thus sparing you from the searing pain of my touch.”
Relationships: Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundam
Comments: 7
Kudos: 55
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Sunday, in the Park

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Big_bunbun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_bunbun/gifts).



“You’re sensing something?” Gundam asked, looking up from the overabundant pile of berries gathered in his cupped hands. “As expected of the Lady Hell Cat.” 

“I thought I saw something moving over in the bushes,” Sonia replied, brow wrinkling in curiosity as she stood from the grass. 

Cautiously, Sonia tip-toed closer to the tangle of greenery. As Gundam had pointed out a time or two before, for such a lush island, it was surprisingly devoid of any larger fauna than the few butterflies they had often seen fluttering about. Of course, whatever it was could have been another of Monokuma’s tricks, but it was silly to sit around in fear of everything rather than to explore their surroundings as best they could. 

Parting the thorny branches, Sonia gasped in surprise. “Tanaka-san! Please come here!”

Hastily stowing the berries inside of his pockets, Gundam crept near to kneel beside Sonia. 

“It’s a makango!” Sonia hissed so as not to startle the small creature. She looked to Gundam, eyes wide in excitement. Ever since he had assured her that such a creature didn’t exist anywhere in Japan, she had longed to show him one, imaging the look of joy on his face upon laying eyes on an animal he never had before.

“I shall take your word for it. Your majestic cat-like eyes possess the power to detect what mine cannot.” Gundam nodded sagely. 

Although it wasn’t a golden makango, but rather one of the more common pink variety, the creature was still a lovely sight to see, scratching a furry ear with its hind leg. 

Sonia couldn’t help a small wave of homesickness from washing over her, finding herself mere inches from a creature that she had secretly feared she may never have gotten the chance to see again. 

Seeming to finally take notice of its audience, suddenly and without warning, the creature took off into to the brambles. 

“Wait!” Sonia shouted, scrambling to take off after it. 

She knew it was foolish but her feet wouldn’t listen, not to her head and certainly not to the delicate flesh of her arms as they were pricked and scraped by the thorns as the thicket grew ever more dense around her.

 _That poor creature_... It didn’t belong on the island, just as all of her new friends didn’t. 

If only she could keep that pink tuft of a tail within her sight… If only…

Sonia stopped short in the middle of the clearing, shielding her eyes from the midday sun. The small creature was nowhere to be found, but something even more strange grabbed her attention instead. 

Situated in the center of the grassy meadow sat a long glass box, catching the sunlight so brilliantly as to be nearly blinding. Even obscured by the glimmering beam as it was, something about the strange casket struck Sonia as hauntingly familiar. Briefly, Sonia’s mind riffled through the contents of the palace treasure vault back home in Novoselic. However, she was certain that they contained nothing so morbid as a coffin, even if it was crafted so finely from glass as smooth as ice; the fear of vampires rising from the grave was far too prevalent to leave such things just lying about. 

Determined, Sonia approached the coffin, bracing herself for any trap or trick that may arise. Although she wished to think the best of her friends, there was no telling what Monokuma might have in store. 

Once near to enough to see through the casket’s lid, however, Sonia could bear to go no closer, eyes growing wide in horror. Although she seen him just moments earlier, Gundam now lay still as the calm sea all around them beneath the clear lid. Before Sonia could so much as begin to process what she was seeing, a horrendous sound pierced her ears. An electronic squealing and screeching crackled all around her, like the cacophony of a computer still on dial-up. Covering her ears, Sonia fell to her knees. 

“My Lady Cat!” A voice cut through the din, strong arms holding her close. 

* * *

“I thought that it would be unsafe for you to touch me,” Sonia giggled, head still muzzy with confusion and sleep. Had she only just dreamed the entire thing?

Gundam sat beside her, back turned as he prepared something with his hands. Upon hearing her voice, he spun around. “You awaken!” 

Sonia nodded gravely. “I have awoken to inform you that the revival spell worked!”

“I am glad to hear it.” A smirk crossed his face. “Thankfully, the fact that your eyes were closed shielded you from the horrors of my true form, thus sparing you from the searing pain of my touch.” 

Finally, Sonia took notice of what was in Gundam’s hand- a box of band-aids. They weren’t the kind printed with anime characters like she used back home, but they were on deserted island after all.

Dutifully, Gundam began to peel one open. “The Timid One granted me these, in exchange for my removing my terrifying countenance from her presence,” he explained, and Sonia made a mental note about apologizing to Mikan later on Gundam’s behalf. “May I?” 

Sonia nodded warmly, smile only deepening as she felt the way his fingers shook as he applied the one overtop of one of her wounds. She had completely forgotten about the scratches on her arms until then.

“Were we able to collect enough berries to appease the Dark Devas?” she asked, scanning the room for their smallest of friends. Gundam had brought Sonia all the way back to her own room, surprisingly enough, although he had--appropriately enough--laid her on the fainting couch rather than her bed where the hamsters had curled up instead. A wave of relief rushed over her as she realised that she hadn’t left anything embarrassing lying about. 

“Indeed,” Gundam proclaimed. “The harvest proved most bountiful.”

“I’m glad to hear it.” At least they managed to accomplish what they had set to do, even if she had caused so much trouble for him in the end. “But I am wondering how that makango is doing all on its own…”

“The makango? She Cat, I must confess that mine eyes saw nothing but an ordinary rabbit back in the forest.”

“Oh…” Sonia’s face fell. Gundam knew more about animals than anyone. If he said that it had only been nothing more than a rabbit, then it must be so. But at the same time, Sonia trusted in herself and knew what she had seen. 

She didn’t speak of the glass coffin. 

Assuring Gundam that she was fine and that she would have Mikan look her over in the morning, Sonia turned in for the night. 

Rising with the sun the following morning, Sonia set off for the mysterious clearing once again. If not Monokuma, the strange events of the previous afternoon had to have been the work of ghosts, Sonia reasoned, fear soon giving way to anticipation. 

Just the same as throughout the rest of the island, there wasn’t an animal to be found along the path she had forged the previous day. As she traveled the thorny way, Sonia stayed alert, listening for the terrible sound that had incapacitated her the last time.

Bracing herself for what she might find, Sonia stepped out into the bright morning light, only to be greeted by music this time, lively and cheerful like the court musicians had played during lavish balls back at the palace. Gone altogether, the eerie glass coffin was nowhere to be seen. 

Letting her guard down, Sonia was nearly in need of a coffin herself when someone cleared their throat directly behind her.

“Oh, Tanaka-san, you scared me-” Sonia began, clutching at her pounding heart as she turned around. 

Wherever had Gundam managed to find a three piece suit with tailcoats on the island, Sonia wondered for moment, mind reeling, until she noticed his hair. The gray streaks were more prominent now and plentiful, the drawn-on scar now absent from his face. 

“I humbly request the honor of this dance, My Queen.”

Another ‘ghost’, Sonia decided as this more distinguished version of Gundam held his hand out for her to take. As expected, it was intangible, Sonia finding herself unable to grasp it without her own hand going straight through. This vestige of Gundam remained unperturbed, seemingly unaware of any issue, although Sonia wasn't entirely certain that the Gundam she knew would have thought such a thing to be a problem either. Allowing her hand to hover just a hair’s breath above his solved the issue well enough, and the princess was led out into the clearing. 

Although she was unable to touch his hand, Sonia noticed fondly that it appeared to shake much less when in her presence. 

Spinning and swaying, the pair glided along the grass, fresh and green as the island’s eternal summer. An unseen orchestra accompanied their every move, as Gundam’s other hand--bare and free from any bandages--occasionally dipped inside of Sonia’s back, drawing out a shiver that she wouldn’t say was altogether unpleasant.

Eventually, the music began to wind down, like a music box in need of its key turned, before coming to end. The strange doppelganger before her bowed, pressing his lips to the back of her hand. 

“Thank you for the dance, my beloved.” And with that, he was gone, fading, fading away into the sheer ribbons of sun filtering down through the tree tops.

“You’re welcome, my lord of the darkness.”

Sonia could still feel the whisper of a touch against her skin. 

* * *

_~1 year later~_

Sonia had grown used to sight of her classmates lying motionless each time she entered the room. Just as she had every morning since awakening herself, Sonia pulled up a simple folding chair, setting it beside the peaceful form of Gundam Tanaka, resting serenely beneath a dome of plexiglas. 

“Good morning, Tanaka-san!” Sonia reported cheerfully, the Dark Devas of Destruction settling in a little pile on top of their master's pod. “Naegi-san contacted us again last night. He says that they’re very close to finding a way to wake all of you! I am very much looking forward to the day we will share that dance! ...Well, you probably don’t know what I’m talking about, but you will someday. Ah, Togami-san explained a while back about how the program would get an ‘itch’, as they say, now again while they were observing it… Or a ‘glitch’? Togami-san does not like to repeat himself, I’m afraid!" She paused for a moment, observing his pale face, and wishing that she could she place her palm against his cheek. "...Are you perhaps dancing with a ghost or your own, Tanaka-san? I think that a mage as powerful as yourself could easily summon one.”

“Sonia!” the boyish voice of Akane traveled down the stairs. “The ship just pulled in! I think they brought us some food!”

Sonia stood, smoothing the wrinkles from the back of her skirt. 

“I have to go now.” Placing her hands flat against the pod, Sonia leant in, kissing barrier between her and her would-be king. “Please have a sweet dream, one about a handsome king of darkness and his queen.”

  
  



End file.
